Cursed or Blessed?
by Kisa Kaiba
Summary: [Complete] Within the night Seto changes into something... But what if someone he knew long ago sees this change... What would become of them? Was this change a curse? Or was a blessing bestowed upon him thousands of years ago... [SetoxKisara]
1. The Past's Ordeal

This is my new fic... I hope you like it... it's like nothing like I've written before... and I hope you like it...  
  
The prologue is set after the death of Kisara [in the manga]. But nothing in this fic actually happened in the manga. It's just an idea that I got. The only thing that is true is that Kisara died, the tablet, and that Seth's mothers dead.

* * *

Prologue  
  
Seth's POV  
  
I've sat by her side for quite long... I don't know how long... but it's dark now... and I came her with her when it was bright and sunny....  
  
Still the thought of her being dead, isn't believable... but it's true – the only one I truly loved is gone.... And I may never see her again...  
  
I sit here, and I can still hear her sweat soft voice whispering to me... "I'll always love you..." is that last thing I heard her say directly to me....  
  
Though, I wish I could have told her the same... I never did... and now I regret that... I always will... until I die...  
  
I'll always remember her face – those eyes.... The memories I'll keep with me forever... and I'll never love anyone ever again...  
  
"Kisara...." I couldn't help but whisper her name... but hearing her name only makes the pain worse...  
  
I remember the only time I saw her smile... It was the only time she seemed truly happy... but that wasn't for long...  
  
Why did she have to die... why could it of happened... I was acting so dumb and careless, and it was all just to get – power... Power is what I thought I truly wanted... but now I don't care... I just want her back... but it won't happen...  
  
I can't hold it back any longer... I've held back these tears this whole time... but I can't...  
  
I feel tears go down my cheeks... and I feel truly alone... the first time I felt – loneliness...  
  
I look at her... this is my fault that she's dead... and now I'm alone... I can't look at her anymore... I must turn away... but I can't...  
  
But, I did... I look at the tablet... I see the dragon... it's beauty and power was all I wanted... but I wish I wouldn't have been so dense...  
  
"Don't think that, Seth..." I heard a familiar voice... but the voice was of someone – that died long ago....  
  
I look up and I see – my mother... but how? She died....  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"Yes, Seth...." She said looking at me....  
  
I don't know what to say... not at all....  
  
"You wish to see her again?" my mother asked me...  
  
I shook my head once yes...  
  
"Then you will... that is if you are reincarnated... then you'll see her... you'll see her, but with one cost..."  
  
Cost? What is my mother saying? Reincarnated? What does she mean exactly?  
  
"If you truly want to see her - then there's a way... your reincarnation... will become a creature of what you see on that tablet..."  
  
I looked at the tablet and then at my sweat mother... I'm not sure what she's saying, but I'll do whatever it takes for me to see Kisara again...  
  
"It doesn't matter. I must be with her... I can't live alone...." I said looking at her...  
  
"I'm sorry, Seth... but it won't be soon... it will be long... but, you must wait..." that was my mother's last words....  
  
The last I saw of her was a gray and clear.... Drifting away into the dark skies....  
  
I stand up, and I look at Kisara for one last time... and I turn away...  
  
"Thanks, mother..."

* * *

So, what did you think of the prologue? Do you think you know what's gonna happen in the story? Well you'll see....

I had 2 of my friends read it before I posted and one liked it... but the other.... didn't seem to like it much... she said it was heartful - and a little (which makes me a little grrrr, cause I spent a few hourse on this) corny...

Hopefully you don't think that....  
  
If you like SetoxKisara stories, then I'd appreciate it if you read my other one, titled 'Is True Love so Strong?'

Also you should read Yuugi- chan 's SetoxKisara stories. They're really good.  
  
If you review, then thanks. I really appreciate every one.  
  
...Kisara...


	2. Cries of Pain

Thanks for the reviews... here's the next chapter.

* * *

_**....Kisara's POV....**_

**Chapter 1**  
  
I was outside, and walking home... It's a nice night, and the moon is full and bright...  
  
I walk down an empty street all alone... Shit, I'm always alone... I've never really had anyone... not even family.... I don't know if I do anymore or not...  
  
I look down at my clothes... their not the nicest clothes... I'm wearing a white t-shirt, and blue pants, that are still to big for me... The pant legs are wide and long, and go over my old white tennis shoes. Though, I don't care. I never really cared about that stuff....  
  
I look up and down the streets... I see a big mansion, that I know, is Seto Kaiba's. He goes to my school and is really smart, and rich. Though, I don't care about money. Money just shows what you have as property, as apposed to what's inside.  
  
Just thinking about him makes me smile... I'm not sure why... but I do.... Everyday I wonder if I like him... but I can ever come up with the answer...  
  
And when I think of him... I see him smiling... but the weird thing is that I never have seen him actually smile.... And when I see him, - I also see a big dragon behind him.... It's white and has big blue eyes... it reminds me if this card that Seto has... The Blue Eyes White Dragon...  
  
Seto has three of those cards.... The only remaining ones... I knew that there used to be four, and I heard that Seto ripped it so no one could use it against him... I wonder why....  
  
But, see this dragon and Seto in my dreams more and more everyday... And everyday I think about him more and more... It's hard not to think about him...  
  
I realize that's what I'm doing again... thinking about him... I must like him.... There's no other explanation...  
  
It's just – I barely know him, and I think I already like him...

....

I walk closer and closer to his home... and the closer I get, the happier I feel....  
  
I near the gates, but I hear something.... Like painful cries – for help... Coming from inside the gates....  
  
I must look... I hold onto the gate door and lean in to see...  
  
Who I see is - Seto... he's sitting on the ground - all alone...  
  
He looks as if he's experiencing true pain... is he hurt? Did he do something... is he – no he wouldn't.... Would he?  
  
Is he trying to kill himself? Did he hurt himself? – I hope not...  
  
If that's what he's doing... then I can't let him... I yelled at him from outside the gate, "Seto, what are you doing?"  
  
He looked startled, hearing my yell...  
  
He looked up at me, and stood up. And, by the looks of his face, he seemed truly scared... but why...  
  
He turned and started to run – towards the back of the mansion...  
  
By that, I know that he wasn't trying that... I'm glad... but what – could it be that he's hiding? I must see what's going on...  
  
I pushed the gate open and I ran in after him. I saw him run behind the mansion... I stopped running...  
  
Should I go see, or should I turn back and go home? There must be something he's hiding.... That he doesn't want anyone to find out...

* * *

Sorry, that I cut it off then.... I'll update soon, so you can see what happens.  
  
If you review, thanks. I really appreciate every one. 


	3. Running away

* * *

Sorry, it's been a few days since I've updated.  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews! If I weren't getting reviews, then I wouldn't really be updating a lot. But, I'm getting reviews and I am posting!

* * *

_/Seto's POV/_  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
I lean against the outside wall of the mansion.... I'm tired of running away... but I can't tell anyone about – this curse...  
  
It still doesn't make sense to me why this happens... but it does happen....  
  
I remember – when I was younger that I thought they were all dreams.... But I know better now... they were never dreams. It actually was happening...  
  
It was weird thinking I was having dreams of flying everyday.... But... it never seemed real until – that day...  
  
The day I saw her face.... When she looked at me and smiled... her eyes reminded me of The Blue Eyes White Dragon.... But I never understood why...  
  
Thinking about all this – has dawned on me that I'm changing. But, so has the pain... the pain that I get every night. The pain that makes me change into something – people would not think real...  
  
Sometimes, I doubt the reality of it, too... But in the end, I know the truth. The truth that I am – a dragon.... Or at least I change into one...  
  
..............  
  
I know realize that I haven't been paying any attention to what I've been hiding.... I've been hiding the truth from everyone... even – my brother.... If Mokuba knew, would it be the same? Would he still act the same around me?  
  
I guess, that's why I haven't told him... I don't want him to act – different... because of the fact that I am different from everyone else.  
  
But, I can't keep thinking about the fact that I haven't told him – that he's never had the whole truth... I must concentrate on my goal for now: Not letting Kisara see me change...  
  
But, what can I do. She could be coming around the corner any second...  
  
I can already feel my wings sprouting out of my back... normally it takes long... but – it seems different than normal...  
  
It seems more painful now... but why? I heard her call.... "Seto, what's wrong?"  
  
What should I say? Should I even answer her? Or... should I just ignore her....  
  
More and more questions come into my head that aren't getting answered....  
  
"Seto. If there's something your hiding – I promise I won't tell anyone. I just want to know if you're okay. You – seem different...." I heard her voice...and it was closer...  
  
I took a deep breath and looked up. – There's a way to get away.... – the roof.  
  
I looked down, and then up again. I realize something – there really is no way to get up there...  
  
............................................  
  
I feel even more pain... my wings – they're already coming out more.... I can hear the sound of my shirt ripping in the back...  
  
What can I do? I can't hide wings... She'll see... and she'll tell someone and – I'm not sure what I'll do then – but, I know that people won't want me around, knowing I change into – a dragon....  
  
I turn around.... And I realize something.... That I can go around the other side... and when she goes around, I won't be there and, hopefully, she'll leave.  
  
I walk towards the other side of the mansion... but I can't help but turn around to see if she's there – and she was....

* * *

So, what do you think is going to happen? I bet you can't guess exactly.

Thanks to those how have reviewed, and will review. I thank you so much.

Kisara


	4. Changing before her eyes

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've been getting lots of inspiration for other fics, too. Plus, I've been having troubles writing when I really feel like drawing... Yes, I've been drawing lots instead of updating... I'm sorry.

* * *

_Kisara's POV_  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
There he is... but why does he look so scared? Is what he's hiding, so bad?  
  
It must be, since he's now running off. There's something on his back.... What is that? Is that coming out of him?  
  
I have to see for myself...  
  
I run around the corner, close behind him... and I notice that on his back – are wings.... I stop completely...  
  
What's happening... why does he have wings?  
  
I couldn't ponder about that for long... I know that I need to talk to him....  
  
Seto's still running... and is getting much farther ahead of me... and I'm getting slower...  
  
I stop for a moment to catch my breath... but as I do, I look around, and I lost him....  
  
I walk a few more steps and I see him.... lying on his stomach, on the ground... The wings looked fully grown, and were out-stretched far... I could see Seto's feet changing... into claws?  
  
His hands changed, much like his feet... and then his skin... His skin was changing to a bluish black color....  
  
I looked down, away from him, and closed my eyes... could this really be happening... Could he really be – a dragon...  
  
Is this a dream? It has to be... I always thought dragons were only mythical....  
  
I looked up at him; but instead of seeing Seto, I saw a big dragon standing tall right in front of my eyes...  
  
I must be dreaming... but why does everything seem so real? I pinched my arm, and I felt the pain... and by that I knew I wasn't dreaming...  
  
I must – no.... what's going on... Why's this happening? I still can't believe this...  
  
I need to stop thinking and actually try to find out...  
  
I looked into the beautiful dragon's eyes... They were the same blue as Seto's... but that doesn't prove anything... but I saw him change...  
  
"Seto... is that you?" I asked...  
  
The dragon looked at me.... And then looked at the ground... "It's true... I'm a dragon...." It must be Seto. I hear Seto's voice.  
  
But... I still can't believe this... is this some joke?  
  
"No... this is – a joke..." I said.  
  
"It's no joke... If you don't believe it, then leave!" he sorta yelled at me...  
  
I covered my ears with my hands... "This is crazy! There's no way that you could be – a dragon!" I yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling...." The dragon that, I guess, is Seto said...  
  
"It's fine... but tell me something? How is it that you turn into a dragon? Or better question; why?" I said, sounding, I think, a little rude...  
  
"I haven't any idea. When I was younger I thought it was all dreams... but until awhile ago I realized that it was actually happening...." He said looking at the ground.  
  
He's not lying... this is actually true... So, he's a dragon and doesn't know why or how...  
  
I felt tired and confused all at the same time... But, what can I do...  
  
All this is too much... I think I'm going to faint................

* * *

Sorry, that it wasn't to long. I'll try to make the next chapter longer when I post it. And I'll try to post as soon as possible!  
  
...Kisara.... 


	5. Many Thoughts of Her

I'm sorry, that I haven't posted this fic in a long time. I've been really busy with lots of stuff. Mainly other fics... But, I sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
_Seto's POV_  
  
I looked at Kisara, who had fainted...  
  
I guess it really was a surprise to her... if it hadn't then she wouldn't have fainted... but she did....  
  
I shouldn't have yelled at her... If I hadn't said anything maybe she would have just run off, thinking it was all a dream...  
  
Who am I kidding? She wouldn't think it was a dream. That's stupid to think that...  
  
So, what do I do now? I can't leave her here outside alone... Should I take her inside, or should I get her to her own home?  
  
She wouldn't like waking up in some strange place, after what happened...  
  
I know what I have to do... but why do I feel as if – I should be with her? What's so special about her? Nothing really....  
  
I looked away from her... but still I couldn't stop thinking of her...  
  
She's just – really pretty with her long hair... though her hair is different... Who would have white hair, besides old men and women? Obviously not many people..  
  
I couldn't help but stare at her... and remember...  
  
...........Flashback.........   
  
It was the 1st day of school again, just last year...  
  
I saw Kisara walking down the hallway; smiling... like she was truly happy. She turned and smiled right at me... But, I didn't do anything. I just stood there starring at her....  
  
And before I knew it, she walked away...  
  
But, still standing there, I smiled... and remembered bright blue eyes, and her charming smile...  
  
.........End of flashback................  
  
I remember that later that day... That was the night - when I found out that I was actually changing... and when I did I kept seeing her face – her eyes...  
  
I still can't believe everything that's been going on.... This is so unusual... That I'm starting not to believe this either... maybe the whole time I have been dreaming...  
  
Though... it still doesn't seem possible... that I could be dreaming. It all seems so real...  
  
I look back at her.... She lay there alone, and looked cold... I realize that I should get her home... and move to her.... I lifted her up with my wings, and put her on top of my back...  
  
I stretched out my wings and started to fly upwards... high, so no one could see me from the ground...  
  
................................................. (Normal POV)  
  
Mokuba was in his room... And he was lying in bed asleep... Even though he was asleep he was smiling...  
  
His eyes opened slowly, and he sat up a bit... He rubbed his big blue eyes with his hands, and got out of bed.  
  
He walked over to the window and looked up at the moon... It was full and bright... And past it flew something... Something big and dark colored, and Mokuba stared at it.  
  
'How pretty... I wonder what that is going past the moon...' Mokuba thought, as he turned around and walked to his bed... He then sat got in, under his blankets and smiled... He closed his eyes, and thought about what it had went past the moon...  
  
'It looked like – a dragon... I know it does... I've seen dragons because of Seto before, and it looked exactly like one... I didn't know they were real... I always thought they were mythical... But – I saw one...' Mokuba thought, as he smiled again and started to fall asleep again...  
  
................................................ (Seto's POV)  
  
I flew Kisara to her house, and just outside her window...  
  
I helped her inside, with my wings, and luckily her bed was just below the window... So, I laid her on to the bed, and pulled a blanket on top of her...  
  
I then shut the window, and I started to fly off home........

* * *

So, what did you think? I hope you liked that chapter.

I'm going to try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Plz review!

_::Kisara::_


	6. Surprising Changes

This chapter goes with a song called 'How does it feel'; it's by Avril Lavigne. 

Well, I think this chapter is one of the longest chapters in the story. Oh, well. I bet most of you will like that.

Chapter 5

_Kisara's POV_

I sat up and looked around, to see a tall man, with dark blue eyes, and tanned skin, unlike my pale skin… He wore a tall blue headdress, with a snake upon it. And, a little hair was coming down… It was brown…

He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his… And I realize something about his appearance… It looks so familiar… like I see him everyday….

"Kisara…" I heard him say to me… And, his voice, was sounded like someone I know, too… But, I still can't tell who he is…

I laid down on the bed, that I'm sitting on… but, the man still was looking at me… I felt tired, but happy. Why, do I feel so happy?

I felt my eyes growing heavy, and I closed them….

…………..

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was in my bed, and I realize that was a dream… And I close my eyes…

Why did that guy look so familiar to me?

….

I started to think about the day before, and I realized something… About last night… That I was with Seto… And he – changed…

Though, it doesn't seem possible… How could it be? I always thought they were mythical… but I saw Seto – change…

…

I get out of bed, and I walk towards the window… I look down and see that I'm still wearing yesterday's clothes. And that's proof that I wasn't dreaming…

I look out the window, and I notice that it's still dark outside. And turned around and looked at the clock, and it says, '1:48'. It's morning… I turn and look out the window… And I see something coming towards me, in the shadows…. And it stopped right below the window….

It's Seto… still a dragon…

"Seto…I promise I won't tell anyone…." I told him…

"I believe you…" The dragon told me.

"Can we – talk…" I asked him…

He shook his head 'yes', "Get on my back…"

I got onto his back… And he started to fly upwards a little…. He flew on top of the roof of my house and stopped. He sat down at the top and I got off…. I sat next to him, looking into his eyes…

…………………………….. 

I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know if I can breath  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly

…………………………….

I look around, and Seto looked at me, and at the sky… He spread his wings and started to fly upwards again… but this time he flew high, and started to fly off a little… He looked so beautiful in the bright moon…

…………………………

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly

…………………………..

Even though, he's different… I don't really care…. I feel as if we are the same though… like I'm like him…. I have for many years…

…………………………..

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

…………………………

He flew back down, on top of the roof, and looked at me… I looked into his eyes and smiled…

"You mean… you don't care?" he asked me..

I shook my head, and said "No…"

I felt tired, but happy to be with him… I feel like not ever leaving him again… I want to stay with him forever…

………………………

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

…………………………

"I'm different, though…" he said, sounding as sad, as I knew he was…

"I don't care… I like you the way you are. I don't care if you're different…." I told him…

……………………….

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

…………………….

I took my hand, and put it on the top of his head… "Does it hurt – to change?"

"Always…" he told me…

I felt sorry for the pain he has to go through every night… and before that there was no one to help him. But, I want to help him….

I felt like I was going to cry, because of the sadness he's had… No one to be with; no one to tell… I looked into his eyes, and he, too, was crying… but softly…

…………………..  
Would you come, my head  
Would you cry with me;

………………….

I felt like hugging him, and comfort him… I'm not sure he would like that, but it's worth a try….I stood up and took a step towards him, but I tripped… and I started to slide down the roof side…

…………………..

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything

……………………..

Seto took his wing and tried helping me up, I grabbed it, but it made me slip even more… and he, too, started to slip. I looked up, and Seto was changing again… He held onto my hand as tight as possible… but it was hard for him… he was withering on the rooftop and cold fall…. I held onto his hand, for my life…

……………………………….

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

………………………………….

The scales were disappearing, and his clawed feet…. And soon all that was left were the wings…

………………………………..

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

…………………………….

I felt my hand slipping… And my eyes closing… Seto started to slip, too… and I felt something…. At my back… I felt weird… like something was coming out….

……………………………  
How does it feel__

_How does it feel_  
Your Different from me, different...

…………………………………

Seto looked at curiously, like something was wrong…. I looked at my hand, and – started to get – scales? And my hands are changing like Seto's were…

"Your… a dragon?" I heard Seto say in surprise…

…………………………..

How does it feel__

_How does it feel_  
Your Different from me, different...

……………………….

I felt different… and notice that I was – flying… What's going on? Why am I –

I looked at myself… and I – am a white dragon…. I flew up, and said to Seto, "What's going on… Why am I –" I didn't know what to say… I actually felt – afraid… I never really felt afraid ever in my life… But, now I do…

"I don't know…" Seto said.

I took a deep breath, "Seto, get on my back… we need to get down…"

Seto looked at me, and looked down at his chest… I noticed it was bare, and I realized he was naked… I felt my eyes bulge a little… It was a complete surprise to me…

I flew down and grabbed a few of my clothes with my wings, and I flew back up and gave them to Seto, who sat on the roof, waiting…

I didn't look at him… but I handed him some clothes to cover up, and he did… He got on my back, and I flew down…

My clawed feet touched the ground, and Seto got off…

I felt different again… Seto starred at me… I looked at myself, and I was changing again…

My hands were changing back, and the scales were leaving… My wings started to move in front of my, over my body and face, uncontrollably…

All that was left were the wings now…. But, the wings started to shrink and go into my back… And I know what pain Seto feels every night… It was so much…

The wings disappeared, and I looked down at myself – and what I was wearing was – different…

I was wearing a white dress, with many tears at the collar, sleeves, and edges…. And around my waist, a rope was tied…

Seto looked at me curiously, but something was different about him…. He wore different clothes, of blue and gold. And is wearing a head dress, with a snake upon it…

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. I looked at Seto, and those clothes disappeared. He just had my jacket over his area…

I looked away from him… what's going on? Why is all this happening?

I couldn't take this confusion… I started to run off… away from here, as fast as I could….

* * *

Yes, I know some of that was gross, but that's how the story had to be… That's the main reason why this story is rated PG-13.

That part, and a small part in my 'Changing of Feelings' fic are the only fics with that kind of stuff... Yeah, I know, nothing to bad was sad, and done, but still....

I'm sorry if you didn't like that. But, please don't let that part in this one chapter, make you not want to read the rest. I have plenty planned, that I hope you'll like. So, please keep reading.

_Kisara_


	7. Not Believing

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a long time. I think this is the one that was let off the most... I'm so sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
  
_Seto's POV_  
  
I saw Kisara run off... But, before she did, I noticed something. She looked different... I'm not sure how, but she did.  
  
I didn't know what to do, so I decided to run after her, to see what's wrong...  
  
....................................  
  
She ran to her house, and around to the back. Though, I still followed her. I walked around the back, to see her sitting on pavement alone...  
  
She looked up at me, and I noticed that there were tears in her eyes.... Why is she crying?  
  
"Kisara, what's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
She closed her eyes, and then opened them again.  
  
"Seto – something's different... I don't know what's wrong – but as I look at you right now, I don't really see you... I don't know how to say this – it's just you look different... Like someone – in ancient Egypt or something."  
  
Not this Egypt shit again... Every time, I turn around, there's someone saying about an Egypt past. It's impossible to have lived in a different time...  
  
"Seto, as much as you probably don't want to believe this, but – the dragon I was... didn't it look the your Blue Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
I thought for a moment – and I realize – she's right. She – she was the dragon. But, how... How could she be the Blue Eyes?  
  
"No, it can't be...."  
  
"Seto, I – I need time to think... And I'm sure you do, too... Can I come see you tomorrow?" She asked me...  
  
I nodded, and she turned away... I stared at her the whole time she walked away, and into her home.... She turned around in the doorway, and looked at me... And – smiled...  
  
I don't know what to do know, but I keep thinking that I should smile back... but – I wasn't sure...  
  
She turned back around, and closed the door, leaving me alone again.... So, I decided to go home, and sleep...  
  
..............................................  
  
I opened my eyes.... And sat up, and turned on the lamp next to my bed... I looked around, to see my brother at the door...  
  
"Seto, what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, I could hear you talking in your sleep..."  
  
I thought back to the dream... I dreamt of Kisara and – The Blue Eyes White Dragon... But, why? Was it because of what she had said?  
  
"You can go back to bed... I'm fine"  
  
"Are you sure, big brother?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
After answering his question, Mokuba turned away and let the room, shutting the door...  
  
I went to turn off the light when – the phone rang... I decided to pick it up, "Hello... Kaiba Corp..."  
  
"Seto... I'm sorry to call you this early... but I needed to talk to you" It was Kisara... And she sounded worried.  
  
"It's fine... I was up already," Seto said.  
  
"Seto, I had a dream... Where.... I died and you were left all alone sitting by my side – even though I was dead... And I heard a voice of a woman... She said something about reincarnations and other stuff..."  
  
"Wait a moment... By any chance was I calling that woman – mother?"  
  
"Yes... How did you know?"  
  
It's not possible... It can't be....  
  
"I – had the same dream..."  
  
"Then – do you believe it?" Kisara asked... Though, I knew the answer, I didn't tell her...  
  
I don't believe any of this... It must have been a coincidence...  
  
"- Seto, I – I want to tell you something... but I don't know how to say it..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I – love you... I want to be with you..."  
  
She – loves me... No one except Mokuba has said that to me... But – now... I don't know what to say to her... How is someone supposed to reply to that?  
  
"Seto, please..."  
  
"I don't know what to say... No one but Mokuba has – ever said that to me..."  
  
"- Seto, can we – leave this place... And go somewhere else? You know, away so know one could find out about – our changing...."  
  
"But, what about Mokuba – and my life"  
  
"Never mind then... I shouldn't have said that... I'm sorry..."  
  
And the next thing I knew, I heard the nose indicating that she had hung up...

* * *

Sorry, to cut off... You'll have to find out what happens when I update!!!

P.S. Yes, I am hyper!


	8. Everytime

Okay, this chapter comes with a song... But, surprisingly, seems how it's me, it's NOT Evanescence. It's actually a song by someone that I don't like: Britney Spears... I DON'T like her, or any of her music except this one song that I'm using this chapter: 'Every time'. I like the lyrics of this one because it's just not – well you know... Like her normal songs. 

Plus, I normally, as you'd probably know, I like Rock! Not, pop and that stuff... So, it's probably a surprise that I like that song. And I didn't until, a really really good friend of mine got me into it. But, I guess I'll think her for that...

Chapter 7 

Kisara's POV

I sat on my bed alone...

I wish that I hadn't said that to him... I should have known that he wouldn't want to... He has a life and wouldn't want to leave that...

I wish that I could be with him though... Together forever... But, I don't think that will happen.... He has his own life, one without me...

Notice me  
take my hand  
why are we  
strangers when  
our love is strong

_Why carry on without me_

I need you, but without you how could I go on... I've been thinking... Maybe I can only change into the dragon when – I'm with him... Because in my dreams I change when I'm with him... And the same goes for a while ago....

_Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small I guess  
I need you baby_

It's just that being with him... makes me feel special – and happy... No one has ever given me that feeling... Until now...

I fell tears coming down my face... I feel true loneliness...

And maybe he doesn't really care for me that much... And if he – doesn't then... maybe I should get over him...

But, I need him so much – that I couldn't be without him... He's the only one that has given me true happiness... In such a long time...

_And every time if see you  
in my dreams I see your  
face it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

I felt so tired... And I want to see him... So, I decided that I would sleep – in hopes of seeing him... It's just – even if I wish on seeing him – will he even care for me?

I make believe  
that you are here  
it's the only way  
I see clear  
what have I done  
you seem to move on easy

I need Seto in my life... But – does he need or even want me? I hear about what people say about him... They call him coldhearted and cruel... But, I've never seen him act cruel, just a little mean... But, I don't blame him... He's been alone with only one person to care for him... His very sweat brother...

I know that he cares for him so much... I see it a lot... But – sometimes it just seems like he doesn't even try to be with someone...

Does that mean that he doesn't need me? Or is it that he's afraid of something...

_Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small I guess  
I need you baby_

This makes me think about the time I heard Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea talking about Seto...

Flash back

"You know, I bet that when he's alone that he really feels bad about what he says," Joey said.

Tea then said, "Maybe... He doesn't have any friends, but he probably wishes he does."

"You know, it's not his fault guys. He grew up, only knowing how to take care of himself and Mokuba..." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but he still doesn't have to be such a jerk," Tristan said.

"You know, it's rude talking about people behind their backs," I told them

Seto walked up to us, "Don't think that I can't hear what you've been saying. I can hear you idiots perfectly well."

"Seto, I didn't say anything bad about you... Just to let you know," I told him, but he was walking away when I was...

End Flashback

I remember that time so much... He really seemed angry with them... Though, I don't blame him at all.

....

Why can't I stop thinking about him for one second? He's on my mind, and I can't stop these thoughts...

  
And every time I see you  
in my dreams I see your  
face your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I felt tears in my eyes... And I realized that I'm crying. Why am I crying? Crying over this just makes me seem weak... But, I guess that's what I am... Though, I wish I wasn't.

I may have made it rain  
please forgive me  
my weakness caused you pain  
and this song's my sorry

Please, Seto... I know you can't hear me... But, please forgive me, if I've done anything... Anything that made it so you don't like me...

Seto, I love you with all of my heart... Please be with me...

At night I pray that soon  
your face will fade away

But, if you don't... leave me alone... To be alone forever...

...

But, I need Seto... And want to be with him so much... But, I don't know what to do...

  
Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small I guess  
I need you baby

I guess, I'll talk to him tomorrow... To see if he really cares – or not...

  
And every time I see you  
in my dreams I see your  
face your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Because I need him in my life....

So, what do you think? I hope you liked the chaper!


	9. Agreeing

Sorry, that I haven't updated in awhile. Hope you like the chapter**

* * *

****Chapter 8**

_Seto's POV_

Leave here? How could I leave my life, for another one? It's unbelievable, that she'd ask me, when I have a live. Where no one knows about the changing, but me.

I've been able to keep the changing a secret for years now, and I can keep it that way. But, the only thing I have to worry about is – Kisara....

As much as I want to be with her – I need to be with my brother. I can't leave him alone. He won't be able to handle everything on his own... And I hope that she can understand that.

**....**

I heard a knock at the door, and it opened... And as I knew, it was Mokuba.

"Big brother... Is something wrong? If there's anything wrong... You know you can tell me, right?" Mokuba said walking up to his brother.

He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for an answer... But, how am I going to answer that?

Should I tell him – about everything? I should.... But, what will happen if I do? I guess... it's time.

"Mokuba... There's something that's been going on that – I should tell you."

"Then tell me. It's okay." Mokuba said, curiously.

"Every night – I change..."

"What do you mean," Mokuba asked.

I took out the Blue Eyes White Dragon card that I kept in my trench coat pocket. I held it, showing him the dragon.

"You mean you – change into that dragon?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Not exactly... You see there's this girl at my school... She does... But – I change into a dragon that's not as pretty as this one. It's black, and it's shaped differently."

Mokuba looked shocked by this... But looked as if he didn't believe it... "Seto, what's really wrong? How could you really turn into a dragon?"

"I don't know..." Was all I could say.

"Seto, what about the girl?" Mokuba asked, though I sorta wish he didn't...

"Kisara, she's – the Blue Eyes. Just like – in my dreams... - And as much as I don't want to give in to this... It may be true..."

"Seto, what are you talking about?" Mokuba interrupted.

"You remember when Yugi said about an Egypt past – that I was there... Well, I think she was, too... I've seen it all in my dreams... But – I don't know whether to believe it all!" I yelled in frustration.

Mokuba looked sad... Sad for the yelling, and me, I believe...

"Mokuba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell..."

"It's okay... But the girl... Kisara?"

I nodded once.

"Do you – like her?" He asked the question that I wasn't the most positive about. I wasn't sure if I liked her like it was love or something... Or even as a person.

"I'm not sure..."

**....**

"Seto, what's wrong? Your spacing..." Mokuba yelled at me, getting me back.

"Sorry..."

"Seto... I think you do like her. You must... And if you do, you should be with her!" Mokuba said.

"She wants me to leave this place – go with her somewhere – where no one would be able to find out about everything!" I yelled again.

"Then leave." Mokuba said.

"I don't want to. Besides, it would leave you all alone!" I yelled more...

"I know! – But, maybe I could go with you and her!" and he yelled back.

He was right... He could – but what will happen to Kaiba Corp?

"Seto, I now you're worried about Kaiba Corp. There's people that can take care of it... - Maybe the three of us leave for a while... and come back when we're ready?" Mokuba said.

He was right again... How come I never thought about that? It's because – I can't even concentrate on thinking!

"Seto, please?" he looked at me, and I could tell that that's what he wants.

"Alright..." I agreed...

"We should tell her then? Can I call her?" Mokuba asked... And I nodded....

Mokuba got out a phone and he had me dial the numbers, and then he talked to her... Though wasn't sure what she was saying but I heard Mokuba...

"Hello, is this Kisara?"

"This is Seto's brother, Mokuba... He told me about how you asked him to go with you somewhere where you two can go far away from everyone... Well he said yes."

"He told me"

"He said he would go. Just not forever... I guess as a vacation..."

"He wants me to go, too. Is that okay?"

"Alright" he said, hanging up the phone... "She agreed. She sounded really nice!" Mokuba yelled cheerfully.

"Thanks, Mokuba..." I told him.

"Of course"

* * *

Sorry, I cut it off there. I couldn't help it...

I'll try to update soon!

_Kisara_


	10. Before the Dawn

Sorry, that I haven't updated in a while. Been a little busy... But, I will try to get to work on this fic, because it is sorta near the end.

Well, read on.**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

_...Normal POV...._

It was the next night, and Kisara, Seto, and Mokuba were ready to leave... They weren't sure how long they would be, but they knew that it was needed to be... And, for that they hoped that they could find a way to become normal, or stop the changing...

Kisara sat on her home's rooftop, waiting for Seto and his brother... Though she wasn't being very patient. She kept looking around to see if they were coming... And she knew that Seto had already changed....

And that she, too would try to change.... And they would leave this place....

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you_

_I want nothing more than to see you there_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

But, she kept waiting... and waiting but there came no sign of them coming....

'If only they would come soon... Because we only have until sunrise until Seto changes back... But, what if something happened to them. Or they were spotted.... I wish I could hold him in my arms, to know that he's save....'

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love_

_Then let me never ever wake again_

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

The more she thought, the more she worried... And the worrying made her completely sad inside, only waning to cry in her love's arms...

She stood up quickly, but to quickly... To that she slipped down the side of the roof, only catching the side of the gutter... With only one had, and could slip any moment.

Seto had changed to into the very dragon he has every night... He flew quickly, but steadily, holding Mokuba on his back...Along with some bags and other items.

He stopped quickly when he saw Kisara... About to fall from the rooftop... He knew exactly what to do, so he picked up speed, and went underneath her.

But, as he did he saw something different about her... And he knew that she was changing again....

Her feet changed into claws, and her skin was changing into white...Wings came out her back, and she was able to let go of the edge and fly herself... She had completely changed into to Blue Eyes White Dragon...

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream_

_It's not real, but it's ours_

The Blue Eyes flew up above Seto... Scared of what happened, and what is happening...

Seto flew up, and looked into is love's eyes, and for that he could tell that she was truly scared... For fear engulfed her eyes with tears...

"Kisara, are you alright?" Seto asked her, knowing that she wasn't.

"I'm – alright... Is it to late now? To – go?" She asked him. Knowing that he would change back at sunrise.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

"I'm not sure..." he said.

"I want to... But, if you don't I understand." Kisara said.

"Then we will," He said starting to fly off, with Kisara following behind....

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

* * *

Sorry, that I cut it off so soon. You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens.

_**Kisa Kaiba**_


	11. Beautiful

Nothing really to say now.**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

_Normal POV_

Seto and Kisara had flown far away within the night... And were able to hide right before dawn; before Seto changed back. They were now inside a cave changed completely back to their human forms. (Yes, they put on clothes)

Mokuba had woken up from his sleep, and he sat against the wall smiling... Though Seto and Kisara weren't sure why.

"Seto, why don't you look happy?" Mokuba asked, "You're away from work... Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't know," Seto replied.

"-I'm happy that you both came, thank you..." Kisara said to Seto and Mokuba, though she said it sadly surprising Seto and Mokuba. It was surprising because she was the one that wanted to go with them, and she wasn't even happy about it.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"It doesn't seem that – you're happy... I thought that going with you would make you happy..." She was holding back the tears in her eyes, not wanting to cry... But, it was hard...

One small tear came down her face... And she quickly whipped it away. Though, both Mokuba and Seto realized it.

Seto took a small step forward towards her, and so did Mokuba....

Kisara closed her eyes for a moment, but reopened them quickly... Running towards Seto, and into his arms.

Kisara kept her arms around Seto tightly, for she didn't want to be without him... And Seto realized that, and put his arms around her...

"I'm sorry if you didn't want to ever go... We can go back... All I want is for you to be happy... And if you can be happy I can, too...." Kisara said, crying into Seto's chest.

"You don't need to cry." Seto said, whipping away some tears from her face...

"I know... I'm sorry..." Kisara whipped all of her tears away. Trying to stop.

"Come here..." Seto said to her, directing her to follow him... She let go of him, and he walked out of the cave... And she followed.

She looked outside, and looked out... And to her eyes she saw beautiful trees and flowers all around. She could see mountains with snow at the tops, and she could hear birds chirping.

She smiled slightly, and looked at Seto. "It's beautiful."

Seto smiled slightly, and started to walk down one of the sides a bit. Kisara followed behind, feeling better than she had.

He sat down, and so did she... She looked into his eyes leaning forward into a kiss... A small sweat kiss that broke away, moments later.

Kisara found herself smiling now... Feeling happy. Happy that she was with Seto and that there was nothing that could tear them apart...

* * *

Well, all I will tell you is that this story is a few chapters away from the end. But, I'm not telling you anymore than that.


	12. Gone Away

I wrote a poem for this story, and it took a while to write, so I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 11 

_Normal POV_

Seto and Kisara had walked down the hill, and into an area with only flowers on the ground and trees around them…

But, what they didn't notice hid behind some of the trees… They were to busy talking to each other…

"Thank you Seto." Kisara said.

Seto didn't answer, because he heard something… Like a rustle of someone coming…

Seto walked towards the noise, and Kisara followed. And to that a shadowy figure came out, but when it did something was shot straight towards Seto.

Kisara saw it coming, and she ran in front of Seto, hands out to protect her love… But, she was hit…

Kisara fell straight into Seto's arms… He had tears in his eyes, and for the 1st time in so many years he started to cry…

She opened her eyes and said faintly, touching Seto's cheek with her hand… "I'll always love you…" Her eyes closed and her head dropped, along with her hand…

Tears of sadness fell down Seto's cheek and onto Kisara's pale face… For the realization of her being – dead…

The shadowy figure looked at Seto, and Seto looked at it with complete anger…

Seto's eyes changed blank. Blank to what he saw… and to what had happened.

….

Mokuba walked down to where he saw Kisara and Seto last, and spotted Seto and the shadowy figure.

"Seto, what's wrong!?!?" He yelled.

Seto didn't turn around at all… He didn't even move.

Mokuba walked up to Seto, and noticed Kisara was in his brother's arms… He was shocked by this, and afraid.

"Seto, what happened? Who is that?" Mokuba shook his brother's arm, but nothing happened.

The shadowy figure, turned away and was gone… But, Seto started to follow… But, Mokuba wouldn't let him… He stood in front of his brother, crying, "Seto, snap out of it! Tell me what happened!" Mokuba said.

Seto closed his eyes, but reopened them again… He looked down at Kisara, and then to his brother. "Mokuba, what happened?" He asked.

Mokuba whipped away a tear. "I thought you'd know…" He looked down at the ground… "Is something wrong with her?"

Tears developed in Seto's eyes again, "She's- gone…" Seto said dropping onto his knees… and cry…

Seto held his love in his arms as cried….

He now only had one person left in his live to care for: Mokuba… But, still he wanted her back… She was the first person Seto had really opened up to…

But, now Seto is left to cry… and remember about Kisara… And how he never got to tell her that he loved her…

…………

_She's gone away,_

_Leaving me left to cry._

_Without to say,_

_that my love isn't a lie._

_I love you,_

_But now you're gone_

_I'll always love you, it's true_

_But, for you to go and not me… It's wrong._

_You saved me_

_But for the price - of you…_

_And, now alone I'm left to be,_

_Without you…_

……….

Seto still sat holding Kisara, tears still coming down his cheeks… But, he heard something and looked at Mokuba, but it wasn't him… Mokuba sat next to Seto, trying to comfort his loss.

Seto looked around everywhere, but still didn't spot anything… Until he looked up… To his surprise he saw Kisara in the Blue Eyes White Dragon form flying above him, faintly…

"You were given a second chance. The chance to be with her, and maybe to save her but you couldn't…" A woman's voice was heard… "She couldn't have been saved…"

Seto looked around to see a woman… She looked familiar in a weird way, but he didn't know who she was.

"You've went through so much, and now you've lost her again… I'm sorry…" She said.

"Who are you? And what do you mean – again?" Seto asked her.

"I'm someone you knew long ago…." She said, "Now you can live you're life normally… Without changing into the dragon you were meant to since long ago…."

"Long ago?" Seto questioned.

"You will never forget her, or the dragons… You will remember forever…" And with that she turned away and vanished….

Seto felt different… Like his spirit had uplifted - and changed… But, that's what had happened…

Moments later Seto looked up, and he could see his dragon form flying upward towards -  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon, Kisara.

The two dragons nudged each other's necks and then flew off high into the sky…. Until Seto couldn't see them again…

"Mokuba did you see that…"

"See what?" He asked.

"Never mind…" Seto said.

………….

Even though Seto couldn't be with her physically… He could still be with her eternally and in his mind and heart… Forever.

**The End**

You see, it wasn't a Curse or Bless; it was actually a Second Chance for Seto and Kisara's love.

Oh yeah, I MIGHT write a sequel. Depence if I get inspiration. Please Review!


End file.
